Wicked Witch
by Don't Leave me Hanging
Summary: "It was Violet's wicked ways and she knew she loved the power too much to change"
1. Chapter 1

**_Wicked Witch _**

**_UUHHHH I have no clue what this is. Some late night Writers Block during Finals. Very OOC I believe, but if you decide to read tell me how you feel :) High rating, not for little eyes. _**

"I don't think it is safe to be out this late," a voice whispered.

As a former student myself, I know that there are essential steps that need to be taken to assure success. For instance, on the run from the law is not a good situation to be in when final exams are the next day, or eating brown paper bags in the locked closet of one eye browed enemies when one should eat a well-balanced meal of fruits and vegetables. That is how it should be, but in this chaotic world of ours, studies are not the only worries on our minds. This is why Violet Baudelaire and Quigley Quagmire had to spend time so late, their school _Duchess Winnipeg's_ _Academy of North Hills_ does not make time for a social life, an expression that means _since school is so time consuming, it barley left time for friends, family and personal interests. _

"Do not fear," Violet reassured, taking Quigley's wrists. "Nothing is going to happen."

"What if we get caught? Surly we will get punished by the dean; worse if Duchess R becomes involved." Quigley turned to make sure no one was behind them.

"It is late on a school day, no one would want to be out. Do not fret," Violet pulled Quigley forward, resting her chin on his chest, looking up into his eyes. "Or are you just trying to find a way to leave me so quick?"

Quigley pushed back some of Violet's hair. "Not ever. Why would I ever want to do that?"

"Good," she kissed him gently on the lips. Just as Violet was pulling away, she felt Quigley pull her in tighter, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing the back of his head. "Why must you do that?" She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"What?"

"Why must you tease me like that?" Violet blushed at her choice of words. A girl as simple and to the point, her blunt, a word that means _saying without thinking_, speech explain what she really thinks at times when she wouldn't want it to be.

Quigley looked down. "Violet…"

Violet lifted his head with her hand, cupping his chin. "You would not hurt me. Any pain that might happen will pass; there is always at least a little pain the first time, but it eventually goes away." She took his hands and put them around her waist. "Besides, I want to show you how much I love you."

"Violet, I know how much you love me. We don't have to have sex for you to prove it," Quigley leaned forward and kissed her, trying to make eye contact with her.

"It isn't about proving anything," Violet looked down, feeling anxious for what she was about to say. "I want to have sex with you."

Quigley blushed, not knowing how to answer that. "I… Aren't we a little too young?"

Violet pondered a bit. "Age wise yes, but maturity wise I believe I am." She took his hands. "You as well. We have been through so much that we are wise beyond our years."

"What if….." Quigley trailed off a bit. He looked up at Violet, who was wanting for him to continue. "What if I am not good enough for you?"

Violet wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him. "You are, do not fret over such petty thoughts." She started kissing him gently, coxing him into giving in. "Please, I want you so bad. Please."

Violet was not a girl who begged. She held her own, an expression that means_ Violet did not need the assistance of others._ But she was also a girl who knew what she wanted and she knew the only way to get her way in this case was to beg. She looked into his eyes and saw he was defeated.

"You are quite the interrogator," Quigley smiled and grabbed her waist, kissing her roughly. Violet held onto the back of his head, trying to push him more forward. She opened her mouth, letting her tongue smash into his. "Whoa now, we mustn't rush." Quigley pulled back, breathing heavily.

Violet laughed gently, again wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's go back to my dorm and we can go as slow as you want." She took his wrists and guided him through the doors of the academy, careful not to make too much noise.

As she unlocked her door, she pushed Quigley in, sitting him on her bed. She straggled his lap, looking into his eyes. Quigley started kissing her neck, down to her collarbone. Violet shivered, leaning her head back. "I see I found a weak point." He then started unbuttoning her uniform blouse, goosebumps appearing as he kissed the skin that was exposed.

Violet sighed as his lips found the outline of her bra. "And her I thought I was the one convincing you to come here with me. Hey!"

Quigley gained enough leeway and was able to get her on her back. He leaned above her, kissing the back of her ear. "Don't provoke me and we wouldn't have this problem."

Violet grabbed his hair, pushing him further. "Don't make me provoke and I would be just fine." She kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip. Quigley was able to unbutton the rest of her blouse, throwing it to the side of the bed. He cupped her breasts through the bra, as she gasped in surprise. "Uh my." She guided his hand underneath, rubbing her breast slowly. She sighed, reaching behind to unhook her bra. As soon as it was loose, it was thrown with her blouse. Quigley rubbed her other breast, leaning down to kiss the middle of her chest. "Oh wow," Violet grabbed the side of his head, pulling so that they were face to face.

"You didn't like that?" he asked, slightly worried.

"It's not that," she breathed. "Let's just go a bit slower." She started kissing him slowly, sitting up on her knees. She reached underneath his shirt, her cold fingers feeling his warm skin. Violet pushed him down, lowering herself on top of him. She separated from him, looking into his eyes.

Quigley started to run his hand up her leg, stopping just before her inner thigh. He started fast, getting slower and slower with each stroke. Violet closed her eyes, trying her best to not give in. Suddenly, she grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed; she wasn't going to let him get the best of her. "I guess we don't like to be dominated?"

Violet Baudelaire was not the type of girl to be controlled. So having this boy control her feelings in this way made her feel vulnerable, a word which means _Violet felt as if she was a little girl, having little freedom. _Violet was afraid that she would become dependent, giving a bad example to not only Sunny, but her adopted baby sister Beatrice. She pulled back, releasing Quigley's wrists. Violet swung her legs over the bed, walking over to her nightstand and getting a bed shirt. Pulling it over her head, she walked back to her bed, sitting on the end.

"Violet, what is-"

"We better get to bed."

Quigley leaned over, trying to take hold of her hand. Just as he graced her fingers, Violet pulled back. "Darling, what is wrong? Talk to me." He started wrapping his hand around her arm when suddenly he felt a smack to his face. He retreated back, holding on to his raw cheek. Quigley looked down at the design of her quilt, tracing them with his eyes. "You haven't been taking your medicine, have you?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Violet, last time that wasn't a smack to the face."

Violet looked up, trying her best to not get upset. "It was an accident." She does not like to think back to the last time she hurt Quigley. Last time she got upset with him, she gave him a black eye, resulting from the fact that he forgot to pick up Beatrice from preschool. Neither told the dean the real reason behind his eye, but Violet did start seeing the school's therapist, Mister Daniel Brown. He diagnosed her with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, caused by her year run from Count Olaf and living on the island for another year, and taking care of her little family. She started taking medicine, against her wishes. "I do not need it. I am fine."

"Violet, you are not. Mister Brown told me you have not seen him in a month. You need to start taking care of yourself."

"I am fine," Violet looked at Quigley sternly, not like being told what to do. "He said I can stop taking them when I feel better and I feel much better."

"You were only taking the medicine for two weeks, that's not long enough." Quigley tried looking into Violet's eyes, but she refused to look at him. "Please Violet, I want to be able to help you."

"I do not need your help. I have been doing just fine by myself for this long, I don't need your input now." Violet turned her back on him.

Quigley leaned forward, trying to put a hand on her shoulder. "Violet-"

Violet turned, pushing him back against the wall. "Leave me alone! Can't you see I don't want you? Just fuck off!"

Quigley looked down, hurt by her words. "If that's what you want, fine by me." He got up, walking toward her door. He turned around, just as Violet looked up. She saw the results of a slight blue bruise appearing, right below his cheek bone. "I was getting sick of being your punching bag anyway."

Violet tied her hair up in her trusty ribbon as she watched him walk out the door. It does not matter; Quigley will forgive her. He always does. She knows she takes advantage of him and his feelings. She knows that she can manipulate him with just a flutter of her eyelashes, putting him under her spell once again. She sighed, laying down; tears started to run down her face. Violet could make him run back, craving her abuse even more. It was Violet's wicked ways and she knew she loved the power too much to change


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The early morning brought the sound of chirping jays and the warmth of the rising sun. If you are a fan of cheery and warm stories, I may suggest a brighter, Mary-Sue filled fan fiction story that brings an unrealistic view of unfortunate events. Do not say I did not warn you.

Violet looked at the ceiling of her room, the swirls curling into each other. The early morning sunlight peeking through the slides of the curtains. Mornings are personally not my favorite part of the day, but like most situations, your feet must be placed on the ground for it to end. Sighing, Violet placed her feet on the ground, rubbing her eyes. As she walked toward her wardrobe, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Wrinkling her nose, she grabbed her brush, tempted to throw it at the mirror. Collecting her thoughts, she instead pushed her hair back, harshly combing the brush through her skull. Looking back at the mirror, a tiny bottle of pink pills stared back at her. Her name printed on like a common criminal; black, bold letters on her chest. **VIOLET D. BAUDELAIRE. **A name that might as well be on a wanted list. She grabbed the bottle, throwing them in her book bag. She was going to be late for her first class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Miss Jay gave us a lecture on how pranks like that will lead us to the path of rejection," Isadora Quagmire said, smoothing the pages of her notebook.

Violet looked up her friend, her lips curling into a smile. "Oh that Georgie Dawn better be careful, Miss Jay has a eagle eye on him."

Isadora rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her sandwich. "It would be a waste of breath to even think of talking to him; his mama and papa would fix any problem of his with money. Little rich boy does not have to lift a finger." She stuck her hand in Violet's bag, looking for a napkin. "Dearie, can you spot a handkerchief? My hands are a mess."

Violet nodded absentmindedly, a word that means "Violet forgot about what she threw in her bag earlier" and shot her head up, afraid at what her friend may say.

"Violet... Why haven't you been taking your pills? Isadora's face lost her glow and was now looking like a mother who caught her child in the cookie jar.

"I am..." Violet started.

"No!" Isadora opened the bottle, taking out two little pink pills. She stretched her arm out, setting them into Violet's open palm. "You need to take care of yourself darling. And this is where you begin." Isadora watched as Violet put them in her mouth, giving her a cup of water. She watched to make sure she would not spit them out, like Violet did the last time. "Good. Do not frighten me like that again." Isadora smoothed her uniform's skirt, giving her friend a wide smile. "Oh, did I tell you about my second class? Well you see..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Vio!" Cried Beatrice as she ran toward her sister.

Violet crouched down as she gathered her in her arms. "Hello my darling, how was your day?" She spun her around and placed her on her hip. "Where is Sunny?"

Sunny came skipping out of the door, hugging onto her elder sisters legs. "I am here! I have missed you all day! I learned how to make cheddar soup, you should try it!"

"Maybe I should," Violet smiled as she put Beatrice down. Seeing her little sisters so happy makes Violet forget the bad times in her life; remember that her family's series of unfortunate events were over. Though at times she feels as if her own personal battle was far from over.

"The Greenvile's say they want us home by 4:30," Sunny said, mentioning the foster family Beatrice and her live with until Violet is legally able to care for them. Sunny looked at the ground disappointed. It was not the fact that the Greenvile family were horrible people: it was quite the opposite. Sunny was just unhappy that she could not live with her elder brother and sister at the school.

"That is doable," Violet saw the sad expression on her sisters face. She leaned down and moved Sunny's hair so that she could see her face. "Do not worry Sunny, it is only two more years and then you both can move into the school with Klaus and me." She have her sister a kiss on her forehead and took their hands. "Come on, let's go to the creek. Klaus is waiting for us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Violet threw her book bag on her bed, stretching her arms toward the swirling ceiling. Sitting, she waited for a knock on her door. She gave Quigley a note during lunch, wanting to talk to him about last night. A fluttering appeared in her stomach, a rush of anger and sadness taking over her thoughts. Violet was not proud of what she did, but at the same time, that is the only thing she knows to do. Fight; fight to survive, fight for independence, fight for what she knew she needed. At this time in her life she knows fighting is not necessary, but that feeling of surviving does not seem to want to go away.

A gentle knock was heard; gentle was always a word that came to her mind when she thought of Quigley. Gentle eyes, gentle voice, gentle touch. It took a lot to get him angry and Violet knows that she has hit that spot once or twice.

She got up and opened the door. "Hello."

"Hello," he said, walking in, placing his book bag next to hers. He turned to look at her as she closed the door. "You wanted to talk?"

Violet took a deep breath, seeing a slight bruise on his cheek. She swallowed, trying her best to not look at her damage. "Yes. I wanted to... Apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was uncalled for and I know that I hurt you." She was shaking slightly, but held her head high as she locked eyes with him. She watched as his eyes softened; a sign that Violet knew meant he accepted her apology.

"I understand, but Violet... You need to take your medication," Quigley looked at Violet's hands, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Violet put her forehead against his. "I already have, Isadora caught me not taking it and made me take them today." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, slowly taking them down his arms. _So strong _she thought, trying her best to listen to him.

"Good thing she was there. She could be quite motherly when she wants to be," he smiled gently, leaning forward and kissed her cheek. Quigley let go of her waist, turning to put his book bag on his shoulders. "I shouldn't distract you from your studies dear, I should be going." He felt as Violet lifted his bag off of his shoulders, setting it on the ground. He turned and look at her, confused. "What was-"

"It is already too late for distracting me, you already have my full attention," Violet pushed him gently on her bed, sitting on him. "I think there should be something to solve that." Violet gave him a wicked smile as she leaned over and kissed him. "Let's finish what we started yesterday, shall we?"

**R and R, tell me what you think; like and do not like :) thank you!**


End file.
